The present invention generally relates to lawnmower maintenance and repair, and more specifically to a device for tilting a walk-behind lawnmower relative to the ground such that the undercarriage may be accessed for maintenance and/or repair.
It is well known that a properly maintained lawnmower lasts longer and performs more efficiently. One difficulty with maintaining walk-behind lawnmowers is accessing the lawnmower undercarriage to remove grass clippings, lubricate the blade drive mechanisms, and sharpen or replace the blades. Typically, this is a two-person task. One person must hold the handle of the lawnmower near the ground, thereby tilting the lawnmower backward on its rear wheels. The other person then performs the necessary maintenance and/or repair. This approach is undesirable because two people are required, and further because the person holding the lawnmower handle may accidentally release the handle and drop the lawnmower.
Alternatively, some lawnmower owners tilt their lawnmowers sideways on the ground to access the undercarriage. This approach is also undesirable because lawnmowers are generally not designed to lay on their sides. Engine fluids may spill or enter areas of the engine where the fluids may damage or affect the operation of the lawnmower.
The present invention provides a device for permitting one person to safely position a lawnmower such that the undercarriage may be accessed for maintenance and/or repair. In one embodiment, the device includes a stabilizer for insertion into the ground and a retainer connected to the stabilizer for receiving the lawnmower handle and holding it adjacent the ground, thereby tilting the lawnmower onto its rear wheels such that the undercarriage is accessible. The device may further include a handle connected to the stabilizer for inserting and removing the stabilizer. The handle may be located at the end of an elongated extender connected to the stabilizer so that less bending is required when inserting the device into, or removing the device from the ground.